


Le Corsaire

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [20]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: But They Were Made, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Not Successfully Mind You, Pirate AU, attempts at humour were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Aboard his beloved Serpent-Breath, Privateer Uhtred takes a moment to appreciate his crewmates; especially the two most brilliant of stars guiding his sailing.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Le Corsaire

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song; I used [the version by Saltatio Mortis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWJFloixfG4). It means "The Corsaire" in French.

The sails are completely opened, and the vessel glides over the waves at full speed. It is quite a sight to behold from afar, Uhtred knows. He’s quite proud of how his beloved ship, _Serpent-Breath_ , catches the rising winds and sails steadily forward. To think that he hadn’t even wanted to go aboard at first… That little boy who was eager for adventure yet so scared of the opened seas has long been left behind by now. It also helps that his crew is composed of experienced sailors and well-trained fighters, which suit both the navigational and the warring aspects of Uhtred’s position.

It’s probably not what King Alfred had been expecting when he told him to pick his fair share of muscled men and fierce women for his crew; least of all that Uhtred, flaming-new Privateer at the service of the English Crown, would choose an Irishman to be his quartermaster and second-in-command. The slight gesture had felt almost like treason when Uhtred had proposed it, because Ireland is still in not-so-friendly terms with the English Crown; but the Irishman’s smirk had scorched Uhtred a bit too much than to revoke the position like King Alfred had wanted.

Uhtred must admit that the Irishman’s charm has done nothing but increase abord the ship. He looks towards the helm where his handsome second-in-command stands; they share a smile that hints at more than friendship. This vessel has become home for both of them, and for all the rest of the crew. Uhtred joins him behind the wheel and quickly leans a hand at the small of the Irishman’s back, whispering his name into his ear in that one low tone Uhtred knows riles him up the quickest. It’s easy to do so, his touch hidden from those who would usually tease them about their relationship, because they are the same height.

Uhtred steals a kiss from him; it’d quickly develop into a dance of tongues and bitten lips, had their third partner-in-crime not just arrived. His Irishman has the decency to look suitable shied, but Uhtred has always been shameless about his love and lust alike; that’s why smirks as he encircles the newcomer’s slender waist with his arm. He earns himself a look that is confusion and curiosity on equal measures. It has Uhtred staring at his mouth, pulling the roguish boy closer to him, kissing the wild mess of dark curls on his head.

And if the good-looking, lithe love who holds Uhtred’s heart just as much as their rugged Irishman does suddenly wants to kiss them both, first Uhtred and then their loyal quartermaster, then only the crew sees; and they are so much like family that they only wolf-whistle _once_.


End file.
